<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The losers take on the beach and succeed... kinda by ludayakattack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789034">The losers take on the beach and succeed... kinda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludayakattack/pseuds/ludayakattack'>ludayakattack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANGST AND FLUFF CAUSE THEYRE HORMONAL TEENAGERS, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly Marsh &amp; Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Lives With Her Aunt, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Gay Disasters, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie tozier is a bomb surfer cause I said so, Road Trip!!!, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, THE LOSERS ARE A COOL INDIE FRIEND GROUP NO APOLOGIES, Teen Angst, Teenage Losers Club (IT), They're 17 in this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, beach hoes, richies dad is loaded cause why not, stan is bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludayakattack/pseuds/ludayakattack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The losers club is going into their summer before senior year, and choose to spend it in good ol north cackalacky and they tear shit up. Lots of Reddie, Stenbrough, and Benverly fluff. In this fic the Losers are a quirky stylish indie friend group cause yes. Modern AU they all have social media and are 17. Im so bad at summaries but I trying. More tags will be added as the story continues, ill try and update frequently If I can:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The losers take on the beach and succeed... kinda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys whats up, please enjoy this pic of the losers club being a quirky indie group that have good clothes and are bad bitches 24/7. Theres lots of teen angst, and some of these convos are ones I have with my own friends:) There is going to be a few Tozier OCs but don't worry its nothing crazy or anyone infultraiting the OG losers club, its j one bad bitch cousin  with mention go her parents, cause I need more lesbo and Bi lady content cause PRIDE. Ok anyway enjoy!</p><p>PS: sorry of theres spelling mistakes lols</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the last day of junior year when Richie Tozier approaches his closest friends, the losers club. He's met with the sight of his friends spread out between two picnic tables in their school's courtyard, all chatting away having separate conversations. Richie’s never been good at keeping his mouth shut, but when it came to the announcement/invitation he had for the losers he knew the timing had to be right. They had all taken their first two or three finals this morning and had a two hour break for studying and lunch. Richie plopped down next to Ben at the end of the second table and observed his friends zeroing in to listen to their conversations. Stan's head was resting on Bevs lap as she quizzed him off flashcards, Stan immediately quipping back answers. Mike and Ben were flipping through note packets occasionally asking questions or trading answers. Bill was pacing back and forth furiously reading and re reading the same page. But the majority of Riche's focus was on Eddie, like always. His soft brown hair and big doe eyes stared right back as richie. It took richie a minute to realize he was being spoken to by the angel that sat in front of him.<br/>
“Dipshit what the fuck is wrong with you? All that weed finally get to your fucking head?”<br/>
“Alas it is the opposite my dear lover!” Richie cried as he began making obnoxious kissy noises in eddies direction.<br/>
“I'm actually withholding the best news of your life! I would be nice to dear old richie!”<br/>
“Spit it out trashmouth what deep dark secret are you keeping from thy fellow losers” stan piped up not removing his eyes from the flashcards he was shuffling in his hands.<br/>
“Fine! If thy must know..”<br/>
“ i don't think ‘thy’ works there rich-”<br/>
“Quite Billiam! As i was saying, Ok so everyone here agrees Derry is a big fat dumpster fire right?”<br/>
A simultaneous hum of agreement rose throughout the group.<br/>
“Well turns out old papa Went never sold my beach house down in north carolina soooo… I propose we move down there for the summer…” when Richie looked up from picking at his nails, six set if eyes were trained on him.<br/>
“ For real” Beverly quipped<br/>
“The realist my dear lady”<br/>
“FUCK YES!” Bev fist pumped the air before being slapped by stan for disrupting his position on her lap. Richie nervously met the rest of the loser's eyes.<br/>
“So what are we thinkin my dear lads”<br/>
“Sure, just gotta make sure its good with gramps”<br/>
“Of course Mikey, I always strive to stay on the good side of ol’ papa hanlon, Bev? Stan?Bill? Benny boy? Spaget? What are we thinkin”<br/>
“I'm fine to go, I told my parents I'd be out all summer anyway.” Stan said, his eyes were trained back on his flashcards<br/>
“ I'll be there too,” Bill quickly stated following Stan's confirmation. Richie rolled his eyes, Bill and Stan had been dancing around this weird thing they had going on for the past two months. Bev stood up from her seat, dispiet Stan's protest and made her way over to Richie. She slung her arm over his shoulder before stating,<br/>
“I'll go anywhere you go trashmouth” Richie's body flooded with affection, because wow Beverly Marsh was a gift from god. He loved her more that he knew he could love someone platonically. She understood him in ways he didn't even understand. But instead of voicing his undying platonic love for one of his best friends, he made obnoxious kissy noises before proclaiming in a heavy southern accent,<br/>
“ Wal, thank ye my dear beaverly, i can always count on you sugar plum”<br/>
“Ugh nevermind I revoke my previous statement.”<br/>
“NO MY DARLEN SUGAR PIE BUTTERCUP!!”<br/>
“You're lucky i love you trashmouth” Beverly planted a quick kiss on his cheek before returning to her previous seat.<br/>
“ You good to go ben right?” She asked, staring across the picnic table at her boyfriend. Bev and Ben had gotten together sophomore year, when Ben finally opened up about how much he cared about her, and they had been going strong ever since.<br/>
“Yes definitely, I wouldn't miss it for the world, thanks for the invite Rich.”<br/>
“Of course my dearest benny boo, um eds spageds whatcha thinkin up in that head, hey wait that rhymed, wow i really am a-”<br/>
“My mom would never let me go.”<br/>
“Ah where thats where youre wrong sweet love of mine” Rishie had been contemplating how to convince satan, sorry ahah misspelled ahaha, Soinia to let Eddie go, he came to terms with a plan involving his very scary father, intimidating Eddie's very evil mother. Richie was broken from his train of thought by Eddie's voice.<br/>
“I am not your sweet love, trashmouth, i am completely correct though.”<br/>
“But alas i have already devised a plan to let your sexy beast of a mother let you runaway with her favorite lover for the summer”<br/>
“First of all ew, second of all i doubt there's anything you can do to convince her.”<br/>
“Not even make sweet lovin to her?”<br/>
“EW!’<br/>
“Im sorry im sorry, i actually do have a plan kinda, father went has consented to calling yo mama and being as scary as he possibly can while also trying to convince her we're going on a church retreat” Richie finished with a smile.<br/>
“Do you think it will actually work?”<br/>
“Of course eds, father went can be very persuasive.”<br/>
“That's not my name”<br/>
“You love it”<br/>
“I do not love it, in fact I hate it.” Richie's face broke out into a smile.<br/>
“Lies, slander if i've ever heard it.”<br/>
“Shut up rich.” Eddie shot back<br/>
“ANYWAY, where is your place in NC? Also how long would we be there, and when would we leave?”<br/>
“To answer your amazing questions Staniel, It's in this little town called Wrightsville Beach, There's a bigger city nearby where my cousin lives, she's pretty badass, bev you would love her, anyway, thats where one of the houses is the-”<br/>
“I'm sorry, wait ONE of them?! You have MULTIPLE houses on the beach!?”</p><p>	“I shure douh billieah boyah!” Richie croned in the literal shittiest southern accent.<br/>
“ANYWAY, Before i was so RUDELY interrupted, well probably be staying in the big house in the intercoastal, but we can go back and forth, the other house is alot smaller but its a cute little condo on the beach, right in the middle of the little town”<br/>
“That sounds like so much fun Richie, and i mean i knew ur dad was loaded but not like THAT loaded.”<br/>
“No problem Mikey Boi, i'm down there all the time, i lived there before i moved here in the fifth grade, and that's where i run off to when you guys are all busy and me and my cousin tear shit up.”<br/>
“ EW, never say tear shit up again.”<br/>
“I will incorporate it into my day to day vocabulary just for you Eds”<br/>
“Not my name.”<br/>
Richie broke out into one of his shit eating grins, that showed all his straight teeth post braces, and made Eddie think of that one cat from alice and wonderland. He told him so the day Richie got his braces off. He got home and ran to Eddies, hoped in through his window and smiled as big as he could, it was the cutest thing Eddie had ever seen. He refrained from telling richie that. Instead he grabbed his face with his hands and pitched his cheeks, like RIchie had been doing to him for years, and echoed back the words he had been saying to him his whole life,<br/>
“Cute! Cute! Cute!”<br/>
Richies smile grew bigger at that, and then Eddie had told him he Looked like the cat in Alice and Wonderland before smacking his face lightly and plopping down on his bed. He then sat and watched as Richie opened his phone and sent a snap to the losers, the only reason he knew who that one was, was because he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket, followed by a spam or more buzzes he assumed to be the Losers responding. Richie had then stopped pacing, gave Eddie the best hug he'd ever received and jumped down from his window like he'd never even been there. </p><p>	Eddie was pulled from his memory by richie plopping himself down next to eddie and re-engaging himself in a conversation with mike about transportation. But Eddie wasn't really paying attention to the conversation or even really mike for the matter, just richie. Eddie had been totally and completely in love with Richie for as long as he could remember, but summer after freshman year, the year he got his braces off, something changed. A weird demand for tall skinny skater boys with curly hair happened, along with richie getting really fucking attarctive out of nowhere. Richie was now standing at 6’2 almost 6’3, his sense of style had improved DRAMATICALLY, he still wore his ugly hawaiian shirts buf far less often. He now layered his clothes, and dressed like every bad boy skater interest in an 90s romance. HIs curly hair had grown out almost to his shoulders, and he alternated between contacts and his thick ass glasses. Eddie didn't realize he was staring until Bill socked him in the arm.<br/>
“You ok eddie? I know riding with Richie is scary but I'm sure you'll survive.”<br/>
“Yeah yeah i'm fine.”<br/>
That was the other newest thing about richie, besides him being a quirky skater boy with an amazing sense of style and cheek bones given by the gods, he had a bright sunshine yellow jeep. A JEEP. WHY THE FUCK DOES HE HAVE A TWO SEATER JEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF BUTT FUCK NOWHERE MAINE. Anyway, he only has room for two if they put most of the clunky stuff in the back of his jeep. All the clothes and shit was going in Bill's Minivan.<br/>
“ So who's riding with who…” Ben questioned. Immediately Richies arm went around Eddie.<br/>
“I'll take spaghetti man!’<br/>
“Oh god.”<br/>
“Eddie if you can't stand richie for that long your welcome to ride with me.”<br/>
“Nah bill, it's fine, it's better to just do it and get it over with, than listen to him complain for the rest of the summer.”<br/>
“Wowza, I'm hurt, devastated really!” Richie crowded his huge smile still plastered on his face. Edddie then decided to do something bold. He wrapped his arm around richie neck, pulled richie down to his height and whispered in his ear,<br/>
“You know I love you chee, don't even try.” He then proceeded to shove richie, shocked and silent, away from him and continued back to studying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you've enjoyed so far! Im going to go into more character detail next chapter, and this first chapter is kind of trash but I had to set everything up so hopefully the next chapters will be longer and better... Please comment and kudos if you wanna! you can also reach me on tumbler @ ludayakattack</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>